Drachenfeuer
thumb|Das Feuer ist ein typisches Merkmal des Drachen in vielen MythenDas Drachenfeuer (auch Feuerodem oder Flammenatem) ist in der Fantasy und vielen Sagen die verbreitetste Atemwaffe der Drachen und wird nicht nur von Feuerdrachen verwendet. Viele Legenden und Sagen berichten von feuerspeienden Drachen. Die erste Legende, die Drachen diese Fähigkeit gab, war vermutlich die Sage von Beowulf. Jedoch gab es schon in früheren Mythen feuerspeiende Kreaturen wie die Chimäre, die durch diese Fähigkeit später mit Drachen in Verbindung gebracht wurden. Dieses Merkmal mag auf den ersten Blick abwegig erscheinen, doch bei genauerer Betrachtung ist es durchaus möglich, dass es Tiere gibt, die in der Lage sind, Feuer zu produzieren. Bombardierkäfer thumb|right|Dieses Video zeigt, wie ein Bombardierkäfer angreift Als erstes sollte ein reales Beispiel für ein "feuerspeiendes" Tier betrachtet werden. Die Bombardierkäfer (Brachininae) speien kein echtes Feuer, sondern ein 100 °C heisses Gasgemisch und werden gern als Beispiel verwendet, um die Unmöglichkeit eines feuerspeienden Tieres zu widerlegen. thumb|Ein Drache in [[Die Herrschaft des Feuers speit zwei Chemikalien, die noch nicht in Kontakt sind.]] Dazu speichern Bombardierkäfer in ihrem Körper Hydrochinon und Wasserstoffperoxid. Wenn sie bedroht werden, stoßen sie die beiden Stoffe aus und fügen Katalase und Peroxidase hinzu. Diese Enzyme wirken als Katalysator, um eine chemische Reaktion auszulösen. In dieser wird das Hydrochinon in giftiges 1,4-Benzochinon umgewandelt, während sich das Wasserstofperoxid in Wasserstoff und Sauerstoff aufspaltet. Das so entstehende Gemisch ist nicht nur exterm heiß, sondern auch ätzendWikipedia: Bombardierkäfer. thumb|Bei Kontakt entzünden sich die Chemikalien Der Kreationist Duane Gish vermutete einen ähnlichen Mechanismus bei dem Dinosaurier Parasaurolophus, was jedoch heute als unwahrscheinlich betrachtet wird. Gish kam zu der Vermutung, da sich im Knochenkamm von Parasaurolophus Hohlräume befinden, von denn er vermutete, dass sie mit ähnlichen Flüssigkeiten gefüllt wären wie beim Bombardierkäfer. Gish, Duane T. (1992). Dinosaurs by Design, Green Forest: Master Books. p. 82. ISBN 0-89051-165-9. Obwohl diese Theorie als abwegig betrachtet wird, wäre es nicht gänzlich unmöglich, dass Reptilien wie Drachen ähnliche Mechanismen entwickelt haben. Entstehung des Drachenfeuers Feuerstein-Theorie thumb|Dr. Drakes Feuerstein-Theorie Dr. Ernest Drake glaubte, jeder Drache trägt in seinem Maul je ein Stück Eisen und Feuerstein, die er aneinander reibt, um Funken zu erzeugen. Diese entzünden ein Gift, das der Drache aus einer Drüse am Oberkiefer versprühtDr. Ernest Drake: Expeditionen in die geheime Welt der Drachen, 2003, ISBN-10: 376074818X, ISBN-13: 978-3760748184. Drakes Hypothese erklärt jedoch nicht, wie die Drachen den entzündlichen Stoff aus ihrer Giftdrüse produzieren oder um welche Chemikalie es sich dabei handelt. Drake vergleicht zudem die Fähigkeit oder Unfähigkeit der einzelnen Drachenarten, Feuer zu speien:Dr. Ernest Drake (2009):Drake's Comprehensive Compendium of Dragonology,Candlewick Press, ISBN 978-0763646233, S. 178-179 ✔ = kann Feuer speien / '''x' = kann nicht Feuer speien'' *Europäischer Drache / ✔ *Knucker / x''' *Gargouille / ✔ *Frostdrache / Frostschwall *Basilisk / Abhängig von der Gestalt *Zwergdrache / ✔ *Wyvern / ✔ *Chinesischer Lung / ✔ *Koreanischer Yong / ✔ *Japanischer Ryu / ✔ *Indonesischer Drache / ✔ *Tibetischer Drache / ✔ *Lindwurm / '''x *Hydra / ✔ *Mexikanische Amphithere / ✔ *Mottendrache / ✔ *Beuteldrache / ✔ *Tasmanischer Drache / x''' *Draco americanus incognito / Unsicher Alternativ zu brennbarem Gift gibt es auch die Hypothese, dass der Funke des Feuersteins Methan aus dem Magen des Drachen entzündetTAZ.de: Dem Feuerstoß auf der Spur. Chemische Reaktionen Die meisten Theorien führen das Drachenfeuer auf Chemische Reaktionen zurück, die Stoffe, die im Körper des Drachen gebildet werden, zum Entflammen bringen. Dabei gibt es verschiedene Ideen, um welche Stoffe und Reaktionen es sich handeln könnte '''Wasserstoff und Sauerstoff Der erste Ansatz zur Entstehung des Drachenfeuers kam von Peter Dickinson in seinem Buch Das große Buch der Drachen. [[Datei:Wayne_Anderson_Dragon.jpg|thumb|Drachenabbildung aus Das große Buch der Drachen. Man erkennt sehr gut den gerundeten, gasgefüllten Körper]] Dickinson vermutet, dass Drachen von Dinosauriern abstammen, deren Anatomie sich jedoch im Laufe der Evolution stark verändert hat. Sie sollen eine Säure produzieren, die ständig die schnell wachsenden Knochen der Drachen auflöst und dabei Wasserstoff freisetzt. Dadurch wird der Körper des Drachen stark aufgebläht und erhält auch ohne Rippen eine gewisse Stabilität, weshalb sich die Rippen zu Flügeln entwickeln konnten. Der Drache fliegt also nicht wirklich, sondern schwebt viel mehr. Durch den starken Gas-Druck im Inneren des Drachen ist das Tier regelmäßig gezwungen, das Gas freizusetzen. Da Wasserstoff bei Kontakt mit Luft sehr leicht entflammbar ist, kann der Drache so Feuer speien. Aus der Notwendigkeit, das Gas kontrolliert zu verbrennen, damit es sich in der Höhle des Drachen nicht versehentlich entzündet, hat sich die bekannte Atemwaffe entwickelt, die auch im Paarungsritual verwendet wird. Um die gewünschte chemische Reaktion auszulösen verwenden Drachen noch weitere Chemikalien, die ebenfalls bei der Verdauung entstehen.Peter Dickinson: The Flight of Dragons, 1979, ISBN-10: 0060110740, ISBN-13:978-0060110741. Eine realistischere Version der Gas-Theorie stammt aus dem Film Dragon's World. Hier besitzen Drachen eine so genannte Flugblase, die wie ein zweites Paar Lungen aufgebaut ist. In dieser Flugblase werden Verdauungsgase gesammelt und geben dem Drachen zusätzlichen Auftrieb im Flug. Die Gase können auch durch das Maul ausgestoßen werden, wobei das Platin, das Drachen gerne kauen, als Katalysator dient, wenn Wasserstoff (entsteht aus Salzsäure im Magen und Kalzium aus den Knochen) und Sauerstoff (aus der Luft) miteinander reagierenDragon's World - A Fantasy made real, 2004, Dokufiction. Die Formel dafür lautet: O2 + 2H2 - Pt → 2H2O Laurie L. Dove vermutet, dass sich das Kauen von Platin ursprünglich entwickelt hat, da Drachen eventuell wie Vögel Steine schlucken, die ihnen bei der Verdauung helfenDiscovery Magazine: How to explain your Dragon. Dies könnte auch der Grund sein, warum Drachen Schätze horten, welche natürlich Edelmetalle enthalten. Um das Platin zu kauen müssten Drachen sehr breite, widerstandsfähige Backenzähne besitzen, wie Tiere die gepanzerte Beute fressen, z.B. der Port-Jackson-Stierkopfhai oder der Seeotterstrawberryoverlord asked: what kind of teeth do you think a creature would need to be able to eat Crystals and gemstones like the dragons in mlp?. Die Zähne müssten außerdem ständig nachwachsen, um der Abnutzung entgegenzuwirken. Flyingfenix von draconian.com merkt hierzu jedoch an, dass Kohlenwasserstoffe für ein Lebewesen leichter "aufzubewahren" wären als reiner Wasserstoff, und eine ähnliche chemische Reaktion auslösenDraconian.com: Dragonfire. 'Diethyl' Der Paläontologe Henry Gee stellte die Theorie auf, dass Drachenfeuer auf Diethyl basieren könnte. So gibt es Organismen, wie z.B. Hefe, die Ethanol (Alkohol) produzieren können, außerdem gibt es Bakterien, die in der Lage sind, Schwefelsäufe zu erzeugen. Beide Mikroorganismen kommen in den Körpern von Wirbeltieren vor. Ethanol und Schwefelsäufe können weiterhin zu Diethyl reagieren, welches sehr leicht entzündlich ist. Dieses Feuer kann auch nicht ohne weiteres mit Wasser gelöscht werden, was die extreme Zerstörungskraft von Drachenfeuer erklären würde.Discovery Magazine: How to explain your Dragon 'Kalkstein und Fluor' Nach dieser Theorie fressen Drachen Kalkstein, der in einem separaten Organ gelagert wird. Ausserdem spaltet der Organismus des Drachen Fluor aus der Nahrung ab. Wenn der Drache Feuer speit, muss er nur beide Stoffe gleichzeitig ausspucken, die dabei entstehende chemische Reaktion erzeugt das Drachenfeuer. 'Phosphor' In Anne McCaffrey's Die Drachen von Pern besitzen Drachen zwei Mägen, in denen sie Phosphor verdauen. Die dadurch entstandene Substanz ist entflammbar und befähigt die Drachen zum Feuerspeien. Phosphor ist der wichtigste Baustein des Feueratems. Einige Drachenarten können dies in weißen Phosphor umwandeln. Dieses chemische Element ist sehr gefährlich, denn es entzündet sich an der Luft von selbst. Wenn der Drache angreift, setzen Wangendrüsen weißem Phosphor frei. Er geht in Flammen auf, sobalt der Drache sein Maul öffnet. Eine ähnliche Theorie findet man im "Großen Buch der Ungeheuer" von Joey Levy. Hier wird beschrieben, dass Drachen phosphorhaltiges Gestein fressen, wobei im Magen das Phosphor und andere Gase frei werden, die sich bei Luftkontakt entzünden.Drachenkompendium: Der Flammenatem Piezoelektrizität Laut einem anderen Ansatz enthält die Flugblase Methan, das der Drache durch ein elektrisches Organ zündet. Dazu wären jedoch Temperaturen von 600 °C nötig. Das Gas entsteht ebenfalls bei der VerdauungDrachenflamme.deThe Guardian: If dragons were real, what biological mechanisms might they use to spout fire?. Peter Dickinson bezweifelt in seinem Buch The Flight of Dragons, dass Drachen ein elektrisches Organ wie manche Fische haben, da dieses eine derart spezialisierte Anpassung ist, dass sie schon vor der Entstehung des Drachenfeuers hätte präsent sein müssen und somit auch bei den nächsten Verwandten der Drachen vorhanden wärePeter Dickinson: The Flight of Dragons, 1979, ISBN-10: 0060110740, ISBN-13:978-0060110741. Trey the Explainer schlägt alternativ zu einem elektrischen Organ vor, dass Drachen Methan aus ihrer Flugblase mithilfe eines piezoelektrisschen Kristalles entzünden. Solche Kristalle erzeugen elektrische Spannungen, wenn sie mechanisch verformt, also zusammengedrückt werden. Diese Elektrizität könnte der Drache nutzen, um das Methan zu entzündenTREY the Explainer: Science of Dragons (englisch). Natürlich müsste ein Drache die Kristalle als Nahrung aufnehmen, da kein Tier entsprechende Materialien in seinem Körper bilden kann. Magie In vielen Fantasy-Romanen wird die Entstehung des Drachenfeuers schlicht auf Magie zurückgeführt. Diese These ist jedoch naturwissenschaftlich nicht haltbar. Im Fantasyroman Drachenreiter von Cornelia Funke wird beschrieben, dass Drachenfeuer magische Eigenschaften hat. So kann Drachenfeuer Krankheiten heilen, vom Gift anderer Fabelwesen reinigen und in Kombination mit Koboldspucke verwandelte Geschöpfe in ihre Ursprungsform zurückverwandeln. Alternative Theorien Folgende Theorien beinhalten die Annahme, dass Drachen nicht wirklich Feuer speien, sondern dass der Mythos des Drachenfeuers auf einer anderen biologischen Waffe oder einem anderen Merkmal der Drachen basiert. Drachengift [[Datei:Venom_glands_by_hyrotrioskjan.jpg|thumb|Die Giftdrüsen eines Aviiguana atrox]] Während Drachen bei Dr. Drake ihr Gift entzünden können, gibt es auch Ansätze, die behaupten, Drachen speien kein Feuer, sondern nur Gift, ähnlich wie die Speikobra, oder injizieren das Gift dem Opfer, wie viele andere Giftschlangen dies tun. Durch mündliche Überlieferungen und Übertreibungen soll sich daraus die Vorstellung feuerspeiender Tiere entwickelt haben. Unter der Annahme, dass der Drachenmythos auf Schlangen und anderen Tieren basiert, ist dies die wahrscheinlichste Erklärung. Eine sehr detaillierte Beschreibung dieser Theorie im Bezug auf hypothetische Drachen liefert Joschua Knüppe in seinem Artikel Dracotoxine (the real dragon fire). Hiernach besitzen Drachen (Draconiformes) ein Gift, welches das Fleisch der Beute auflöst, ähnlich wie es Spinnengift tut. Dies ist notwendig, da die Lungen, um Gewicht zu sparen, im Laufe der Evolution stark vergrößert, und der Verdauungstrakt der Drachen dadurch stark reduziert wurde. Dieses Gift soll sogar bei einem erwachsenen Menschen in weniger als einer halben Stunde zum Tod führen. Überlebende berichteten, dass es sich anfühlt als würde man verbrennen, wenn das Gift die Haut zersetzt. Dabei hinterlässt es auch brandblasenartige Spuren. Diese Symptome könnten ebenfalls zur Entwicklung des Mythos Drachenfeuer geführt haben.Hyrotrioskjan: Dracotoxine (the real Dragon fire) Gegen die Existenz von Drachengift spricht jedoch die Aussage mancher Naturwissenschaftler, Drachen wären grundsätzlich ungiftig. So schreibt z.B. Johannes von Damaskus: "This dragon is a type of beast, like the rest of the animals, for it has a goat-like beard, and a horn at the back of its head. Its eyes are large and gold-coloured. These dragons can be either big or small. All serpent kinds are poisonous, except dragons, for they do not emit poison." Hierbei bezieht er sich jedoch auf eine bestimmten Drachenart, die er Agaphodemons nennt und der laut der Mythologie gesichtslos sein soll. Vergleichbare Mythen konnten jedoch noch nicht nachgewiesen werden, aber die Annahme, dass Drachen ungiftig seien, ist in mittelalterlichen Bestiarien weit verbreitet. Die dort beschriebenen Drachen Indiens und Äthiopiens dürften aber Riesenschlangen sein, die wirklich ungiftig sind. Krankheiten Parasitologen vermuten, dass der Medinawurm (Dracunculus medinensis), Auslöser der Dracontiasis, für die Beschreibung "Feuriger Schlangen" in der Bibel und damit des Drachenfeuers verantwortlich sein könnte. Der Parasit ist ein langer und dünner Fadenwurm, der durch das Trinken von Wasser, welches von Wurmlarven befallene Ruderfußkrebse enthält, in den Körper einer Person gelangt. Der weibliche Wurm kann drei Fuß lang werden. Er wandert unter die Hautoberfläche, normalerweise ans untere Bein. Etwa ein Jahr später dringt das Weibchen in einer sehr schmerzhaften, brennenden Erfahrung nach außen. Dabei entsteht eine Schwellung am Bein oder Fuß. Die Schwellung reißt auf und gibt ein Ende des Wurms frei. Die starken, brennenden Schmerzen bringen das Opfer dazu, zur Linderung die nächste Wasserquelle aufzusuchen, wo der Parasit bis zu eine Millionen Larven freilässt. Die von infizierten Menschen wahrgenommenen, brennenden Schmerzen haben wohl dazu geführt, dass der Medinawurm als "feurige Schlange" bezeichnet wurde. Interessanterweise bedeutet der lateinische Gattungsname des Medinawurms, Dracunculus, "kleine Schlange" oder "kleiner Drache".Praying the Gospels: How to Cast Out Demons & Unclean SpiritsCielo Global Health Media: Foul Water Fiery Serpent - A New Documentary Blas thumb|Eine [[Seeschlange spuckt Wasser oder Blas aus ihrem Maul.]] Wale stoßen beim Auftauchen aus dem Wasser so genanntes Blas aus, bei welchem es sich um mit Wasser angereicherte Atemluft handelt. Dieses wirkt optisch wie Dampf und könnte von Seefahrern für solchen gehalten werden. Einige alte Darstellungen zeigen Seeschlangen, die Wasser durch das Maul ausstoßen. thumb|Aldrovandis Darstellung eines Schiffshalters, die oft als Seeschlange interpretiert wird, die Blas aus einem Blasloch ausstößt. Eine Darstellung von Ulisse Aldrovandi, bei der es aussieht als würde eine Seeschlange Blas aus einem Blasloch ausstoßen, ist jedoch eine Fehlinterpretation. Dieses Bild stellt eigentlich einen Schiffshalter dar, und die Struktur auf seinem Kopf ist das Saugorgan. Da Aldrovandi nie selbst einen Schiffshalter gesehen hatte, ist das Tier auf der Darstellung kaum wiederzuerkennenA Book of Creatures: ABC Image Miniquiz – The Solution!. Vor allem bei den wenigen feuerspeienden Arten der Wasserdrachen wie dem Leviathan ist Blas jedoch eine naheliegende Erklärung für die Legenden von Drachenfeuer. Biolumineszenz Als weitere mögliche Erklärung des Drachenfeuers wurde Biolumineszenz angegeben. Diese beschreibt die Fähigkeit eines Organismus, auf chemischem Weg Licht zu erzeugen, meist mithilfe von Bakterien. Jonathan Whitcomb vermutet, dass die Beschreibung der bereits erwähnten "Feurigen Schlangen" in der Bibel auf biolumineszenten Tieren basiert, welche mit dem Feuer gemein haben, dass sie leuchten. Die Interpretation, dass diese feurigen Schlangen das Feuer speien, könnte später, basierend auf diesen Texten, entstanden sein. Whitcomb hält den von ihm beschriebenen Kryptiden Ropen, einen noch heute lebenden Pterosaurier, für das reale Tier, auf dem die feurigen Schlangen basierenThe Bible and modern Pterosaurs: New view on the “fiery flying serpent”. Diese Erklärung ist aus mehreren Gründen höchst unwahrscheinlich. Zum einen gibt es keine biolumineszenten Landwirbeltiere außer dem Ropen, dessen Existenz selbst aus mehreren Gründen selbstwiedersprüchlich und damit sehr unwahrscheinlich ist. Außerdem ist die Bezeichnung "feurige Schlangen" nur eine von vielen möglichen Interpretationen der biblischen Textstelle, auf die Whitcomb sich bezieht. Das Wort für feurig, seraph, kann nämlich ebenfalls giftig ''bedeuten, was auf viele Schlangen tatsächlich zutrifft, oder sich auf eine Art von Engel, die Seraphim, beziehen, die in der Bibel an mehreren Stellen beschrieben werdenTREY the Explainer: Cryptid Profile - The Ropen or "The Living Pterosaur". Verbreitung von Buschfeuern Einige Raubvögel, z.B. der Schwarzmilan (''Milvus migrans), der Keilschwanzweih (Haliastur sphenurus) oder der Habichtfalke (Falco berigora), sind in Australien als firehawks (dt. Feuer-Falken) bekannt. Dies liegt daran, dass diese Vögel zur Verbreitung von Buschfeuern beitragen, indem sie brennende Stöcke aufheben und in einiger Entfernung auf trockene Grasflächen fallen lassen. Die Vögel profitieren von dem Feuer, da es kleine Tiere wie Nagetiere oder Echsen, die zur Beute der firehawks zählen, aus ihren Verstecken lockt, und so den Vögeln die Jagd auf diese Tiere erleichtertNational Geographic: Why These Birds Carry Flames In Their Beaks. Wenn Drachen so intelligent sind, wie manche Geschichten es ihnen zuschreiben, wäre es denkbar, dass sie ähnlich taktisch vorgehen und Feuer verbreiten, die ihre Beute aufschrecken. Dazu ist nicht unbedingt ein flammender Atem nötig, sondern nur eine Feuerquelle. Künstlerische Darstellungen thumb|Darstellung einer gespaltenen Zunge im Fall eines heraldischen [[Panthers]]Es gibt die Hypothese, dass der Mythos des Drachenfeuers auf Drachendarstellungen basiert, die eigentlich etwas anderes darstellen. So werden vor allem in der Heraldik häufig Tiere mit gespaltenen Zungen dargestellt, die sehr übertrieben gezeichnet werden. Diese könnten ebenso als Flammen interpretiert werden, wie visuelle Darstellungen eines giftigen oder übelriechenden AtemsDragonlore Issue 37 (Ähnlich der Darstellung des Schiffshalters im Abschnitt Blas. Jedoch müssten die Ursprünge des Mythos auf ältere Darstellungen zurückgehen als diejenigen aus der Heraldik, da Wappen in Europa erst im 12. Jahrhundert eingeführt wurden, während das Drachenfeuer bereits im 8. Jahrhundert in Beowulf erstmals erwähnt wird. Anpassungen Damit ein Tier Feuer speien kann, muss es natürlich auch selbst so weit vor dem Drachenfeuer geschützt sein, dass es sich beim Feuerspeien nicht selbst verletzt. Fantasy-Drachen sind oftmals sogar komplett gegen Feuer immun, vor allem wenn es sich um Feuerdrachen handelt. Panzerung thumb|Diese Klappe kann den Rachen des Krokodils wasserdicht verschließen In Dragon's World wird die Theorie aufgestellt, dass das Innere des Drachenmauls gepanzert ist, damit sich der Drache beim Feuerspeien nicht verletzt. Der Rachen wird, wie bei Krokodilen, mit einer Art Klappe verschlossen. Während diese bei Krokodilen verhindert, dass sie während langer Aufenthalte im Wasser ertrinken, schützt sie den Drachen vor dem "Verschlucken" seines eigenen Feuers. Das Nature-Magazin beschrieb Smaugia volans' abgeflachte Halsrippen, welche eine Art Röhre bilden, um die weichen Teile des Halses vor dem Feuer des Drachen zu schützen.Nature.com: Of Dinosaurs and Dragons Auch die Haut der Drachen sollte vor dem Drachenfeuer geschützt sein, genauere Details hierzu finden sich im Artikel Drachenhaut. Thermophilie Thermophile sind Lebewesen, deren Zellstruktur ihnen ein Überleben bei extrem hohen Temperaturen ermöglicht. Die meisten Thermophilen Organismen sind Archeen oder Bakterien, jedoch gibt es mit den Bärtierchen auch mehrzellige Tiere, die Temperaturen bis zu 150 °C überleben. Es ist auch nicht auszuschließen, dass es so genannte Ultratermophile Organismen gibt, die noch höhere Temperaturen überleben.Wikipedia: Thermophilie Unter den Wirbeltieren ist Thermophilie bislang unbekannt (oder die Bezeichnung wird schon bei weitaus geringeren Temperaturen angewandt), jedoch wäre es möglich, dass Drachen durch einen noch unbekannten biologischen Mechanismus gegen ihr eigenes Feuer geschützt sind. Auch eine Symbiose der Drachen mit thermophilen Mikroorganismen, die den Drachen vor der Hitze seines eigenen Feuers schützen, wäre denkbar. So lebt auch der Pompeii-Wurm (Alvinella pompejana) in einer Symbiose mit Bakterienkolonien, die ihn in seinem Lebensraum, heissen, vulkanischen Quellen auf dem Grund des Pazifiks, vor den hohen Wassertemperaturen schützen. Jedoch nutzt der Pompeii-Wurm noch weitere Methoden zur Abkühlung Wissenschaft.de: Coole Nachbarschaft Nebenwirkungen Die Chemikalien, die einen Drachen zum Feuerspeien befähigen, sollen auch andere Wirkungen haben. So sollen sie nach dem Tod zuerst Fleisch und Organe des Drachen und dann die Knochen auflösen, was erklärt, warum so gut wie nie Drachenknochen oder -fossilien gefunden werden. Ausserdem beschrieb Dickinson, wie die von Drachen freigesetzten Gase die Umwelt für viele Pflanzen vergiften, was in vielen Legenden als Drachengift beschrieben wird. Vor allem Salamander, Basilisken und manche Lindwürmer sollen ganze Landstriche durch ihre Ausdünstungen verpestenPeter Dickinson: The Flight of Dragons, 1979, ISBN-10: 0060110740, ISBN-13:978-0060110741. Die Sumpfdrachen der Scheibenwelt-Romane leben außerdem in der ständigen Gefahr, zufällig zu explodieren, da die Feuer produzierenden Chemikalien in ihrem Körper natürlich auch unfreiwillig entzündet werden könnten. Ihr Überleben verdanken sie der Tatsache, dass sie aus diesem Grund keine natürlichen Feinde besitzen. Siehe auch *Scientific American: Smaug breathes Fire like a bloated Bombardier Beetle with flinted teeth Quellen Kategorie:Drachenforschung Kategorie:Anatomie pl:Smok_Ogniaen:Dragon fire Kategorie:Drachenangriffe